


Alternates

by Mertiya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Desperation, Drabble Collection, Dream Bubble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, Memories, Nightmares, Sadstuck, Unrequited Love, universe-destroying rage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually to contain a number of short drabbles of various timeline natures.  Archive warnings, pairings, characters will be added as the fic continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in darkness, dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 hundred words of mourning, but possibly not of grief.

          On a lonely rock, in the still quiet of space, he stands uncertainly, clutching at the oversized sleeves of his blue hoodie.  Is this little place with its sharp-edged markers human-inspired or pure troll design?  He’ll have to ask Karkat. 

            In front of her small grave lie her dice, black in the black shadows, not one mischievous glimmer escaping from within their dull, dead depths.  He never knew her; he never met her, and she died in pain, alone, without an answer.  Despite his self-professed lack of interest in romance, there’s an old cold sorrow frittering blindly at his insides.


	2. di/vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 words of love or death.

In the darkened chamber, their voices sound soft and small, whispering sweet and salty nothings, gills fluttering. She’s his, and he’s learned by now that he’s hers, too. He presses kisses down the delicate line of her throat, and she sighs and moans and turns toward him eagerly. But in a jagged offshoot realm a thin spacetime coordinate away, he presses cold kisses to her cold lips and wonders why she doesn’t stir, dabbles with damp fingers in dark liquid dripping from her middle. How many heartbeats separate two realities? The distance measured in lightyears or in grains of sand?


	3. half and hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 words of insufficiency.

His completion is within her, his diminution without. He counts himself nothing but a placeholder, his dreams of leadership dashed to sharp slivers that prick and scrape with painful reminders of failure. Thinking becomes his ruin as he worries worn pathways in his mind. But between her legs there is space without thought, space of cries and warmth and heat, space of heaviness and tight-kept secrets, where ruby eyes bind him to her will and claws rake, hips jolt, his blood blooms beneath her bloody eyes. As raw pleasure fills his aching veins, his thoughts collapse in incarnadine carnal carnage.


	4. love transcendent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 words of pleading

             Kill me!  Please.  You aren’t doing me any favors by keeping me alive.  I’m begging you.  I don’t want to _live_ without him.  I can’t stand it.  Oh god, why won’t you just kill me?  You showed no pity for my love, and he died in agony.  If I put your hands on my neck like this, all you have to do is twist.

            Nepeta wakens with a wail to find herself holding Equius’ STRONG hands to her throat.  She is crying, and her frightened moirail asks her desperately, over and over again, what’s wrong, but she can’t tell him.

 


	5. black and white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 words of unrequited love.

          White glory wings before him, in an explosion of radiance, and he nearly drops his sword.  She is beauty personified, from wingtip to wingtip a goddess, each  shining feather a perfect thing sculpted by a heavenly sculptor.  The tautness of her sinews and the ripple of her fur draw his eye like iron to a magnet, and the delicate lines of her snout make him stop breathing.  Oh god, he’s in love. 

            Oh god, she’s trying to kill him.  He runs for his life, the heart he just discovered he has shattering before the hate in her eyes.  It’s painful.

 


	6. girl's best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 words of rage and love

            No.

            This is not true.

            You don’t understand.

            There was an explosion.  She isn’t getting up.  The little girl with the long black hair and the sunny smile isn’t getting up.  She always gets up.  You have seen her stumble and scrape her knee until it bled; still she smiled and got up.  Maybe not you.  Someone has.  There is a high-pitched whine filling the air.  It makes your ears stand on end.  It’s dropping now, a bee turning into a chainsaw in your head.

            She’s dead.  Your girl is dead, and you just want to watch the world burn.


End file.
